Conner Blackmane
Created By: Matthew Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game *'Full name:' Conner Blackmane *'Birthplace:' Rosencranzt province of the Coranth Empire *'Parents: Father:' Evan Blackmane, God and Inn keeper Mother: 'Wynona Blackmane *'Siblings: Current total of 17 brothers and 26 sisters; including Sister''s Kyte & Mae Blackmane, and ''younger brother's ''Willis and'' Tim *'Birthdate: '''Equivalent August 15, 1980, Actual Age is some were around 900. *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 6" *'Weight:' 96 pounds *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' ''Wives ''-- Lisa Blackmane (Human, Savannah Local, Floar and Fuana (Tanuki Twin Sisters, From Tune) Erin (Wolf Hermaphrodite) *'Children:' Numerous, But some noted ones are, Brain, (human Male about 6 years old he adopted from an alternate Earth). Treah, Ashley (Tanuki Female less than a year old Floar and Fauna's respective daughters). Phelen Blackmane (Male Tanuki about 150 years old.) *'Skin coloring:' black, where it shows *'Body Fur:' Light Gray fur with white belly and black mask socks gloves and tail bands. *'Eyes:' Red *'Hair:' Black *'Description:' Conner looks much like a carbon copy of his father. His coloring is a bit off though. His dark areas are very dark and his highlights look very pale. His eye's also glow slightly though its only obvious in a dark room. He wears his hair very long, typically to his waist of longer. Conner is a bit of a close horse. He is always dressed stylishly even when in when is tee shirt and jeans. *'Routine Activities:' Conner runs a bridal and dress shop in Savannah, Ga. that carters to making life easy on the fathers and husbands. He also runs an exclusive dress salon in Manhattan. His creations are in high demand amongst the stupidly rich and some have sold for over $250,000. Then there is his real job. Conner is sitting on the 4th largest ley line nexus in North America. Inversions are a constant issue on his property and he deals with them. He has been quoted as calling himself "Cerberus at the gate". ''Recent Note: Conner has been appointed the Director of the Department of Super Heroes by President Russel. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Conner is good at a wide variety of things. Living 900 years has given him time to pick up a lot of hobbies. Many he is as good as he is due to practice more than talent. His sense of fashion design is both practice and talent however. Conner is master swordsman on the level of creative suicide for most opponents. Conner is an epic arch mage. *'Financial Status:' Very Well off. Conner makes good money. He however needs very little as he can create most of what he wants himself, and alter reality to suit his needs. *'Group Affiliations:'The Blackmane Family, Nominally Bureau 13, D.S.H. *'Personality:' Conner is a nice guy, but if your not, he seems like the devil himself. He carries an aura of menace that those people who are deserving of it pick up on. It's not obvious, just enough to put less pleasant people ill at ease. Conner can be a bit mercurial and impulsive (shiny red buttons are a weakness). He does not handle idleness well. *'Ambitions and Goals:' He's on vacation for the next century or so. Goals are to have fun, make babies and protect the world when he sees a problem he can fix. *'Physical/mental Problems:' As a Tanuki Conner is smaller and lighter than a Human. Tanuki also are somewhat less resistant to toxins than humans. Other than a (mostly) controlled impulsive streak, nothing else. *'Enemies (And Why):' Human Supremacists, The forces of evil and what ever nemesis is picking a fight with him this month. *'Special Abilities:' Conner primary abilities are his nigh unlimited use of arcane magic. He can also control light levels around himself telekineticaly. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Conner is a true case of a super hero that creates the presence of super villains. He has a odd curse that causes ever escalating foes to be attracted to coming after him. It has made him a bit reactionary to threats. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Conner's history goes back far enough to that it would take a series of novels to tell it. Category:Blackmane Category:Outsiders Category:CA Category:Primal Category:Bureau 13